What's More Decieving then Nothing?
by Darkfurre
Summary: - Riku is manipulated by the wind who screws around with his mind and basically confuses everyone including the writer who is currently gagging at her summary. While Reading and Reviewing is optional it is encouraged.....VERY encouraged.....HINT HINT >:B


Title- What's more Decieving then Nothing?  
Author- Darkfurre 'Miko' Muffin  
Email- AmazingFlamingHobo@yahoo.com   
Rating- PG-13  
Pairing- Implied RikuxSora  
Disclaimer- Kingdom Hearts unfortunatly doesn't belong to anyone I know personally and that incudes me. The game and the characters belong to Squaresoft and Disney who, hopefully, generously encourage people like me to explore our own creativity with the help of their stuff. PS. Don't sue me cause I'm poor. Seriously....my mom had to lend me five dollars yesterday. tell ME that's not poor.  
  
Warnings- Slight Kairi bashing. Don't get me wrong. I love Kairi. I think she's absolutly adorable in her own way but when it comes right down to it....she's fun to beat up. Slight shonen-ai implication but that's what you guys are looking for so its not really a warning.  
Notes- I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Begin....  
  
"What is it?" A soft caress of wind danced on his cheek as it softly sweetly whispered a question into his ear. Riku closed his eyes, oblivious to the question but fully concience of the wind itself. It was neither warm nor cold nor just right. It was just the wind with no feeling in it and no words to describe it. Multicolored devil's music lazily played by his ear as he enjoyed the swallowing dark silence.The open night sky sang its own tune with the melody of the stars and harmony of moons swallowing up the attentiion of the boy.   
  
"What is it?" The wind asked again with a tap on the boy's slender pale shoulder. "What is it? Tell us." Riku's normally bright green eyes snapped opened and he looked around, alarmed, as if looking for a presence. The wind caressed his silvery hair once again but said nothing but waited for an awnser that was sure to come. The stars blink and flickered their outrage and distress for all to never see as no one looked.   
  
Riku let out a sigh again and leaned against the smooth stone barrier that served as a window sill in the room claimed as his own. A stone was throwed and a crack was made in the makeshift glass around his heart. Emotions swelled up and pressed against the barrier threatening to leak out unless given a chance for freedom willingly. An awnser was made as well as a sob and Riku's dull eyes shone once more with the tears he'd so long held back.  
  
"What is it? I don't know. I don't know." He turned and let his back slide down the wall until he was slumped over hugging his knees with his tearstricken face buried in his bared hands. Directly across the room from him sat another small figure in nearly the same position, slumped and dejected-looking. The young female had her emotionless pleading gaze fall on her friend as if begging him to let her have a chance at living once again. "I can't. I don't know how. I don't KNOW!" He gritted his teeth.  
  
"What's wrong, Riku. Everything was going perfectly and now you're suffering? With everyone fighting your cause for you? What a wimp." The sugary sweetness of the wind went foul as it turned aggressivly against him. Riku leaked salty tears even though he didn't hear it, his eyes fastened on the female's own dead ones.   
  
"Sora...Why does it have to be this way? I didn't want it this way. Why can't you just give up and leave this contest going on betweens us behind?" He futily wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why won't you let me win like you always do instead of fighting me? All I want..." His voice trailed off into the silence once more. He didn't know what he wanted. All his thoughts were more scrambled then imaginable and he found himself unable to sort them at all.  
  
"You want him dead and punished." The wind whispered remindful words into his ear. "Take what was given to you and be the best once again. Forever." A terrible hurt filled his heart and overrode the sorrow and grief he had.   
  
"No...no...I don't want him dead or punished. It's just a game is all. All fun and friendly..." He whispered to himself as if attempting to convince the something that traitorously spoke sweet poison to his soul.  
  
"A game is what this is but in this game the ends justify the means. The rejector has killed already so its fair. He's chosen the path he wants to follow and you have to choose the path you're going to take. Take up the sword of revenge. It's rightfully yours." The hurt swelled and cracked the glass even more.   
  
The silver-haired boy's eyes dulled once again as he stood up, his face as void of emotions as stone. He walked over to the puppet with its cut strings that had once been as able to call itself Kairi as it had once been able to run, jump, and play freely. Kneeling down he gave the red-head a small joyless smile as he grabbed her hair roughly and lifted her face towards his own.  
  
"Does this make you happy, Kairi? You wanted to see worlds just like the rest of us and here you are. Too heartless to even see what's going on around you. It's pitiful that you can't see what you created. " He simply pushed her limp body over into a pile as he stood up again. Peering at her he snarled. "It's your fault you know. You came between us. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have had to be such rivals for so long. You are such a cheap little WHORE." He kicked her and was satisfied with the dull sound and then the silence.   
  
"It doesn't make me happy, Kairi. It doesn't make Sora happy either. You see..." He sat down again crosslegged looking humourously at his fallen companion. "...to tell the truth, it's all a lie. We're all a lie and you're caught in the middle of it. Sora never loved you but he may think he did. I stole it." Riku started to laugh strangly, his voice squealing slightly at the end drowning out the slight originless little sob that escaped into the stale air.  
  
"I stole his heart and I loved him and he loved me. But then you came along and we loved you until you became a trophy. I loved you until you became a trophy to the victor who was always me but the trophy always went to Sora..." He frowned, pursing his lips together into what appeared to be a pout. A lie. A lie.He almost laughed at the stupidity of it all. It was all a lie. Even as the truth fell from his mouth the became a lie as the wind manipulated and mutilated his words.  
  
The wind blew once more. "No...no....tell the truth...no..." The silent sounds of the night suddenly stole his attention once again and the boy jumped up and ran to the window peering out. Behind him, a single unseen tear fell from Kairi's eye and below him darkness loomed. In his mind realization was lit like a fuse and burned almost as brightly as the stars above him. It was either his imagination or perhaps a dream but he felt...He didn't know. It was all a lie anyways.  
  
"I don't see....the trophy was never you, Kairi. I lied again. I wasn't fighting Sora at all. I was fighting you and I still am. I don't see how it makes a difference though. I'll still win. It doesn't matter who I'm winning. I still don't love you. I love...loved Sora. Now he's a trophy so I can't love him. I can only lust and covet him until he dies." The wind chuckled in his ear in agreement. The truth? A lie? What difference did it make? The damage was done.  
  
"You'll win and you'll lose again. Life is but a game and your hand is rigged. It's no use now. Take up your sword, Riku, or are you done?" The silver-haired boy stared out into the all consuming pitch black as all the stars faded out leaving him alone standing in nothing. "You're too young to taste defeat like this. End it all. Only you can best yourself." Riku shook his head wildly as his mind went numb with the futility of it all. Yet again the question was asked. Was it a lie or was it the truth? Nothing awnsered him and he couldn't awnser it himself for himself.   
  
The glass shattered as the feeling of confusion overflowed and reached past the limit. The broken pieces snapped his own strings and the puppet that had once been Riku found himself swallowed and lost with only one thought left in his mind. Sora...forgive...I loved....you...Why...? The truth slapped him in the face as the wind sneered. Then that one thought was stolen like a unwilling virgin's innocence. Roughly. Tormenting. No Hope for the tainted. He'd blame himself had he the mind to/  
  
The curse was passed as well as the blame. The stone floor never felt so cool to the touch as it did on his cheek. But he didn't feel it. He couldn't. There was nothing left to feel with. Never again..The light went out as the lost fifteen-year old aged beyond his years next to the marrionette staring blankly at a defeat he could no longer reconize. No longer the victor or competitor, the boy was left a trophy to never love. To never be loved. To never be found until won.  
  
Kairi's motionless hand moved painfully slightly and reached to touch his for a mere moment before trailing off back to her side. I'm sorry....  
  
~ Ja Ne  
Miko 


End file.
